


Healing Touch

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flirting, Innocent state of undressed, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 07:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15019232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: Based on the beginning of the movie At First Sight





	Healing Touch

Castiel was stressed. Running an advertisement business with his two brothers and sister after their dad left it to them was hard work. Balthazar and Gabriel didn’t take the work serious, at least not in Castiel’s opinion. They liked going out and finding new clients and coming up with new groundbreaking ideas, but doing the hard work it was to keep the ones the company already did have happy bored them. So Castiel and Hannah were stuck with all the hard work.

Long days at the office and even longer nights at home were starting to weigh down on him. Castiel sometimes wondered if he was even happy doing what he did. He had wanted to design houses when he went to college, not crunch numbers fighting to keep his father’s business afloat because his brothers liked spending more money that they earned.

It had taken Castiel almost collapsing in his office one afternoon before he started listening to his sister, who had been telling him for months to take a vacation at the very least. Hannah knew he wasn’t happy at the New Heavens. She knew this place never was his dream. It was hers and as much as she appreciated his help, she wanted her brother to be happy. The buzz and noise of New York never made him happy and New Heavens was nothing but stressful to him.

So when Hannah had insisted he go on a trip to a small resort in Montana, he had relented. He was just now getting off the plane, regretting his decision. He was too far away from everything, should he be needed at home. Hannah had warned him the cell reception was close to non-existent up there, just seconds before pushing him through check ins with a huge smile on her face.

Castiel decided he needed a drink or ten as he sat in the cab on the way to the resort, slowly seeing the reception bars on his phone fall until there were none. An annoyed groan left his throat as he pulled the suitcase from the trunk only to be greeted by an overly chatty portier.

“Good afternoon Mr. Novak. I hope you have a great trip. We will certainly do everything we can for you to enjoy your stay. Let me take your bags. Your therapist is waiting for you inside, right down the hall,” the young man yapped on and Castiel froze in his steps.

“I’m sorry my what?” Castiel raised an eyebrow at the man, wondering what the hell kinda resort his sister had booked him into. He might be stressed but he wasn’t losing his mind just yet and he sure as hell wasn’t going to spend a week talking about his feelings with some stranger. 

“Your 2 o’clock massage?” the young man smiled. “Don’t tell me you forgot.”

Castiel let out a relieved sigh. Being poked at physically was at least a hell of a lot better than someone roaming around his brain. “Actually my sister booked this weekend for me, so a massage is news to me,” Castiel explained in an as friendly a tone as his tired self would allow. “Where am I headed again?”

“Second door to the right down the hall. You are in room 204. I’ll leave your key for you at the front desk Mr. Novak,” the portier chippered, causing Castiel to roll his eyes as soon as he turned his back, making his way down the hall. He guessed that drink would have to wait after all.

Slowly pushing the door open, Castiel entered a seemingly empty room. The smell of lavender hung soothingly in the air and the tones of soft classic rock filled the dimly lit room. The weird contrasts somehow made Castiel smile. It wasn’t what he had expected. There was no candle lights or bird-chirping music. It seemed homey and comfortable somehow. The massage table was placed in the middle of the room, a sheet covering it and a towel spread across the end, but it took Castiel a few seconds to spot the back room. Behind the curtains were a pair of broad shoulders, a muscular back and thick thighs, making Castiel suck in a breath and for a moment lose his senses.

“Hello. I am Castiel,” he finally managed to breath out only to be greeted with a deep gruff voice that almost made him blush, even if the man hadn’t yet turned around.

“I’m Dean. I’ll be your therapist today Mr. Novak. If you’ll just get undressed and get under the towel I will be right with you,” Dean spoke in a professional voice, but there was something to the man that Castiel couldn’t quite put his finger on.

“Castiel please,” he muttered, as he slowly started undressing, never taking his eyes off Dean who appeared to be washing up. “I get enough Mr. Novak back home.”

Without seeing his face, Castiel sensed the man smile as he crawled onto the table onto his stomach, before pulling the towel over his naked behind.

“I am gonna start off deep,” Dean explained softly as he appeared from behind the curtain and Castiel had to fight to not turn his face and body to look up at the man. He felt drawn to him instantly, without really being able to explain why. “You just let me know if you want anything deeper,” Dean oiled up his hands, slowly rubbing it across Castiel’s back and he had to contain himself from moaning out loud.

“Deeper is good,” he replied in a strangled tone, “where I come from all I get is shallow.”

“Argh a New Yorker.” Castiel couldn’t help but smile, hearing the same in Dean’s voice.

“Yeah. How did you know that?” Castiel questioned a little surprised by the man’s observational skills. He was far away from home after all. Castiel couldn’t imagine that many New Yorkers ventured all the way to some resort in Montana in the middle of the winter.

“It’s all here in the shoulders,” Dean explained as his firm touch went even deeper into Castiel’s muscles. “Here is that honking horn of the taxi,” Dean’s hands slid across his back, “here is the rumble of the subway, here is the screeching of the tires because you are late for your next meeting.”

Castiel smiled, relaxing completely under Dean’s capable hands, his breathing getting heavier as a rush of emotions came over him. After 30 minutes Castiel could no longer hold back and a strangled sob fell from his lips.

“Too deep?” Dean asked in a concerned tone, but Castiel just quickly shook his head. He felt ridiculous, crying like this in front of a stranger over a backrub.

“No it’s fine,” Castiel tried but another sob, overtook his voice and Dean gently ran his hands across his back, letting up the pressure.

“It is too deep,” Dean decided. “We’re gonna stop for today.” He gently rubbed the towel over Castiel’s back, making him fight not to sit up and wrap his arms around the stranger as tears kept streaming from his blue eyes. “I am gonna go now,” Dean offered, making Castiel want to scream no and cling to him. “Unless you would like me to stay?” Dean added as if he read his mind.

“Please?” Castiel begged and Dean sat down beside him, gently pulling one of Castiel’s hands into his. Rubbing his strong fingers against Castiel’s palm, calming the crashing sea of emotions inside of him, making him slowly but surely dose off to sleep.

Castiel wasn’t sure how long he had slept for when he finally came to, but the room had gone quiet. The music had stopped but the smell of lavender and the feel of Dean’s hands against his skin still lingered, even if the man was nowhere to be seen.

Castiel got up, slowly getting dressed as his thoughts never left the handsome stranger who had made him feel things he had forgotten was possible. Wait? Handsome? How could he even know? He hadn’t seen anything but the man’s back. He had heard his voice and felt his hands. Castiel didn’t need sight to know Dean was breathtaking. A beauty that went beyond looks.

All of a sudden no longer needing a drink, Castiel strolled through the halls of the resort, finding his way out into the cool night air. He sucked in a deep breath feeling as if his lungs were filled truly for the first time. A smile spread across his lips as he spotted the same broad shoulders he had seen through the curtains. Dean was skating on the lake, in the middle of the night. Castiel felt as if a magnetic pull drew him closer to the moonlight glistening frozen waters and the man so gracefully moving above it.

Castiel stopped at the shore,watching his movements from afar. A happy smile spread across his lips, as if he felt like he belonged for the first time in forever. It wasn’t just the serene beauty of the Montana mountains, it was the man in front of him. A man who wasn’t even aware of his presence or at least so Castiel thought.

Dean turned, skating towards Castiel, stopping a few feet away from him, the moonlight hitting his face and lighting up his creamy freckle covered skin. His strong jaw line framed the mischievous smile on his face and Castiel got lost in a sea of green that never really seemed to see him and yet Castiel felt as if they were staring into his soul.

“So how long were you going to stand there without saying hi, Cas?” Dean teased, his voice no longer holding the professional tone it had in his clinic. Castiel’s heart skipped a beat with his newly given nickname rolling of Dean’s tongue.

“Hello Dean,” Castiel smiled, “I was waiting for you to see me guess.”

Dean instantly raised his eyebrows at the man before him, but the humor in his voice was ever present as he spoke. “You could have been standing there for a lifetime then.”

Castiel’s jaw dropped as he realized what the emptiness in his yet so expressive eyes had been. Dean was blind. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…” Castiel rambled, feeling like an idiot, barely watching Dean kick off his skates and step into his boots.

“It’s okay. I don’t exactly wear sunglasses and a cane do I?” He smiled up at Castiel. “I learned to get around without them. I’d actually rather people assume I see them.That way I don’t get fake modesty or pity.” Dean explained before getting up, stepping closer to Castiel, making him feel as if a jolt of electricity had shot through him when Dean’s warm breath warmed his skin.

“If it’s a deal breaker I get it, but if you think you could get past me never seeing you… Then I’d like to take you out on a date,” Dean asked boldly and the wind was knocked completely from Castiel’s lungs as he fought not to wrap his arms around the man’s neck.

“I… I would… yes…” Cas stammered, making Dean chuckle slightly before nodding.

“I’ll pick you up outside the resort at 7pm tomorrow then,” Dean leaned in pressing his lips against Castiel’s cheek, causing a deep blush to settle in his cheeks. He thanked his lucky stars Dean couldn’t see him turning red as a tomato, but something told him that Dean knew. The smug grin on his face gave that away before he turned around, giving Castiel a small wave goodbye.

The happiness bubbling in Castiel’s body all of a sudden was too much to contain. His fist flew into the air as he started dancing silently around the ground only to be brought to a crashing halt by Dean’s amused voice sounding through the night.

“I saw that.” Dean’s playful voice teased over his shoulder as he kept walking away and Castiel froze solid, before smiling.

“Stop using your spidey senses. That’s not fair, you assbutt,” Castiel called after the man, wanting to kick himself with the odd insult rolling off his tongue, but Dean just turned around with a huge grin on his face.

“I never promised you I wouldn’t,” Dean threw him a wink and a boyish smile, before turning back around continuing on his path home. “Dumbass.”

Castiel couldn’t help his laughter roaring into the night. He felt as if he had been set free and more than that, Castiel felt truly happy for the first time in a long time. He made a mental note to thank his sister for pushing him to go on this trip as he slowly made his way back to the resort, daydreaming of the time with Dean that laid ahead of him.


End file.
